creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Decarion Race
I would like to didicate this story (Not yet book because, as it is not published or in book format for that matter) to anyone who reads it- S.C (No my last name does not start with a C) Characters Major Racers The City of Fort Stone *Nova Angelo, female, 14, 15 *Phoenix Creed, male, 15, 16 *Keane Edes, male, 14, 15 *Camellia Bandulin, female, 13, 14 The City of Quintorana (Kwen-tor-a-na) *Marybeth Winegarden, female, 15, 16 *Dominic Rudge, male, 12, 13 *Precious Stone, female, 12, 13 *Monroe Arey, male, 15, 16 The City of Ashmon *Barrett Dume, male, 16, 17 *Odessa Manire, female, 16, 17 *Arden Revis, male, 14, 15 *Lapis Cetta, female, 13, 14 The city of Memoria *Maya Ward, female, 14, 15 *Xerxes Miller, 16, 17 *Lise Gallagher, 15, 16 *Phineas Mercier, 13, 14 Minor *Jay Angelo, Nova's brother, 17, 18 *Mayor Albarn, Mayor of Fort Stone, 65 *Alonso Sheftall, City Cordinator, 23 *Lavina Orce, guide, female, 27, 28 *Deon Tamayo, guide, male, 28, 29 *Toney Decamp,trainer, male, 19 *Rey Forden, trainer, male, 20 *Kaila Timpone, trainer, female, 18 *Juanita Raque, trainer, female, 19 *Jerrod Mccrea, creator of the race, male, deceased TBD *Breezy Mccrea Draine, TBFO, female *Steele Aurand , TBD, male Others who's names I have yet to come up with! ''Part I'' 1 The day started like any other day. Birds chirping, the low hum of factories starting up, and the light conversation of merchants with early costumers. The city slowly starting to rise from its slumber. Normal. "Noo-vaa, Nooo-vaaa. NOVA!" The gentle calling of her name awoke Nova Angelo from her sleep. She hit her awaker on the head. "Jay, get the hell away from me." She murmured sleepily, rolling over on the couch, which doubled as her bed. "Well the chickens aren't going to take their eggs to the market themselves." Her older brother, Jay, grabbed her feet and spun her around so that her feet were on the floor. He took hold of her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She groaned. Through squinted eyes, Nova could see him glaring at her. "Going, going." She said and threw her arms up. Nova walked inside the wardrobe room and opened her closet door. Choosing her outfit for the day, a blue tunic and black pants, she closed the door connecting the wardrobe to the living area and got dressed. After dressing, she opened the door and went back into the living area where her boots were sitting by the couch. She grabbed one and pulled it on, jumping around a bit and did the the same with the other. Rubbing her eyes, Nova walked through the back room, and out the backdoor to the backyard to collect the chicken eggs, taking the basket hanging on a nail on the door frame with her. She walked up to the chicken coop and opened the screen door. The chickens hopped out of their nests and file out of the coop. She grabbed a hand full of feed and scattered it around then went inside the coop and collected the eggs. "Hurry up out there! You know all the good buyers will have enough eggs if you don't get out there early!" Jay shouted at her through the house. Nova rolled her eyes and continued collecting eggs. After she collected all the eggs she wrangled the chickens back inside, and counted the eggs. ".....32, 33, 34, 35, 36." She smirked knowing that old Mr. Zino would buy all of them for an above reasonable price. "Are you going?!" Jay shouted at her again. "Yeah!" Nova shouted back. She pulled up the latch on the back gate, stepped out and slammed it shut behind her then dashed towards the nearby market. Her loose hair fluttering behind her as she ran. She soon spotted Mr. Zino trying to barter some rotten vegetables and rancid goat meat to passing shoppers. She ran over to him. "Hey, Mr. Zino, would you like some eggs?" Nova asked tapping him on the shoulder. "....What did I tell you, I will only buy the rabbit, if you buy the goat. Good day!" He finished a conversation with another old man holding a live rabbit. "Uh, Mr. Zino?" She tapped him on the shoulder again. "What, what? Oh hello, Noma! Come to buy some goat?" Mr. Zino said turning around. "Erm, no, but would you like some eggs? And it's Nova...." Nova shook her head, and held out the basket. "Yes, yes! I give you, uh, 12 dollars for the whole 3 dozen." He said as he started taking the eggs out of the basket. "12? That's 10 less than you gave me last week, and they're exactly the same!" She glared at him. "I will be the judge of that!" Mr. Zino said and picked up and egg. He put his ear to it and listened to it. Nova scoffed. "Whatever, just give me the money." She said, holding out her hand. Mr. Zino looked up and nodded as he handed her a few, badly wrinkled, bills. She shoved them in her pocket. Continuing to glare at him, she turned and said, "Good day, sir!" As she walked through the now busy market, she bought some groceries for dinner that night and walked back to her small house. As she was walking she noticed a stage in the middle of the market. At that exact moment she remembered that it wasn't just a regular day. It was the first day of the Decarion Race 2 Nova dug her hand into the pocket in her tunic. Pulling out a silver watch, she checked the time. 9:50. "10 minutes!?" She thought to herself, starting to run back to her house. As Nova ran she paid no attention to ongoers. She slammed into another pedestrian. "Uhg," She grunted as she fell backwards. The person grabbed her hand, stopping her fall. "Sorry," Nova opened her eyes, which she had shut expecting impact, and looked up at the stranger. A boy of about her age with brown hair and a beaming smile looked back at her. He pulled her back on her feet. The only thing Nova notice, was his eyes. A gold-brown colour, almost like pools of molten gold. She had seen him before. She had forgotten where though. "Uh, no, it's okay. Please, exuse me." Nova barely looked at him as she quickly strode away. She didn't notice him staring at her as she left. Nova reached her house in record time, opened the latched gate, ran inside and slammed the screen door shut behind her. As soon as she was past the threshhold of her house, Nova rushed to the wardrobe room. She threw open the sliding doors on her closet and tore a faded, red, cloth dress from a hanger. She took off her casual clothes and pulled on the dress, accidently pulling her head through a sleeve, twice. The dress, witch had been her mother's at one point, was a bit big for Nova. The hem of the skirt dragged on the floor and threatened to trip her with every step she took; the sleeves -like the skirt- were too long and cover her hands up to her fingertips. Other than that the dress was fine. Nova quickly tied a red ribbon around her waist and shoved her feet into a matching pair of shoes. She rushed out of the wardrobe and through the living room. Her brother - Jay - sat watching TV, completly oblivious to her. "Forcast says it's gonna rain later today," He said and looked up. "Whoa, what's the occasion? You got a date or something? 'Cause if you do, he better watch out 'cause I'll come looking for him if he ever breaks your heart or-" "Jay, it's the race." Nova cut him off. Jay fell silent. "You're kidding. It's today?" He asked finally. She nodded solemnly. "You better hurry up and get dressed," Nova pulled her pocket watch out agian. "You only have 5 minutes. I'll meet you there. Okay?" "Yeah," Jay said, standing up. "Meet you there." He said and headed for the wardrobe. . . . Nova pushed through the crowd and to the front. She brushed away other spectators and made her way to the fence, right infront of the stage. She studied the people on stage. Mayor Albarn, and ederly man, with messy white hair and wild black eyes; A man she didn't rcognize- must be the new escourt-'' she thought; And Alonso Sheftall, the City cordinator. Nova pulled out her watch again. One minute. She looked over her shoulder. ''"He should be here by now!" ''Nova thought to herself. ''"I wonder if I just can't see him." She looked over her shoulder again. Finally she saw Jay waving at her from the back of the crowd. He gave her a thumbs up and she turned back around. She watched her watch. She looked to her sides. To Nova's right, there were people she had never met before. To her right, she saw the boy she had crashed into only minutes before. She stared at him for awhile untill he turned around. She quickly looked away before he could notice her. The Mayor cleared his throat. He tapped the microphone standing on the podium. He began to speak. "Welcome one and all to Fort Stone's opening ceremonies for the 35 annual Decarion Race!" 3 "As you all know, today we shall choose the four childrens that will represent our grand city in the Decarion race!" There was dead silence as the mayor began the ceremony. Someone coughed. "Now, please, everybody welcome the cities cordinator, Alonso Sheftall as he gives a brief history of the Decarion race and announces the racers of our city!" People started to lightly applause as Alonso walked towards the podium. He held up his hands and what little applause there was, died. "The Decarion race," He began, "Was established over a hundred years ago by our great country's founder, Steele Aurand..." Nova wasn't pay attention to the Mayor though. She was too busy noticing all the men in black suits that were roaming the crowd. Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Sci-Fi Category:Post-Apocalypse Category:T Rated Story